


"I don't wanna hit delete"

by Gayseul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, The one time I write Jinseul and it's this thing, not angst just very sad I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayseul/pseuds/Gayseul
Summary: Jinsoul is reflecting on the past, but will she try to start over?





	"I don't wanna hit delete"

Jinsoul sitting alone at the beach is a rare sight, even more so when she’s watching the sunrise. Usually this would be a perfect opportunity to have a romantic morning with your lover, but to Jinsoul it means coping with something she never thought she’d experience.

She took out her phone to take a picture of the sight in front of her, after taking a few of them, she scrolled through her photo roll to see if they turned out alright. Instead, she opened something she wished she didn’t, at least not for now. Looking at her gallery reminded Jinsoul of everything that happened yesterday, the look on Haseul’s face when Jinsoul told her that it was over. It hurt. Looking at the old memories they made together, it’s painful when the wound is still fresh.

Scrolling through them made her reminisce everything, like the time they went stargazing together at an open field to see things they couldn’t see in the city. What Haseul told her that time always stuck to her.

“You and me, we’re like the stars, we’re lighting up the dark.” 

Haseul cupped Jinsoul’s face and kissed her for the first time. Jinsoul smiling into the kiss, she had always loved Haseul and was planning on confessing her love that same night. But Haseul beat her to it.

The next picture that came up was a selfie they took while sitting at the beach in California for their one-year anniversary. It was Haseul’s idea to get out of the country and discover new things, it was one of the best experiences for Jinsoul. It felt refreshing to be away from her troubles, being somewhere with the one you loved. Now they’re breaking like the waves at that Californian beach.

Jinsoul stared blankly at her phone at the last item. It was a video Haseul had sent her, telling Jinsoul that she loves her so much and wants them to be together till the end. 

The moment of Jinsoul catching Haseul cheating is playing back in her mind. Seeing Haseul kissing another woman caused Jinsoul to go in a state of disbelief, it couldn’t be her Haseul, it had to be a different woman that kinda looked like her. That’s what it is, right? It can’t be her Haseul who’s pulling the other woman towards her, right? 

It had to be a dream, this couldn’t be happening. Jinsoul decided to call Haseul, to see if it’s really her. When she saw the woman picking up her phone and looking around frantically when Jinsoul asked her where she was, she saw that it really was Haseul. She couldn’t believe it, that it was indeed her girlfriend right there. It had her speechless, almost dropping her phone when it really was her love. 

Everything they had felt like a dream, a dream that ended like a nightmare.

Jinsoul decided that it’s best to start anew, meaning that she’ll delete everything that she had with Haseul, deleting and blocking her number just to be sure she wouldn’t text her. Going through her photo roll and selecting every picture she ever took of Haseul or with her, hesitating if she should delete them. Jinsoul still loves Haseul, but she can’t forgive her for breaking her heart. Tears silently falling on her phone as she hovers her finger over the delete option.

“I don’t wanna hit delete..”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been out of writing due to me being stuck in my senior year of college, this is short but I am okay with that!
> 
> Twitter where I cry over other things: Gayseuls


End file.
